Jessie and Danny - Last Chance To Make A Move
by lozxtitchx
Summary: BACK WITH A BRAND NEW STORY: Starts at the series 2 wrap party, what happens when Jessie and Danny drunkenly hook up and agree the next morning that it was a mistake? Will they be able to put their feelings to one side and focus on their careers? And what happens when series 3 commences? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

JESSIE'S POV:

That was it. Series 2 of The Voice was done and dusted until mid-November when the auditions for series 3 would start again. Andrea had won, and Danny was on cloud nine. Returning to the VIP section of the club we'd acquired, I scanned the room, making my way over to Danny and Andrea…

"Congratulations again, Andrea! You were amazing tonight" I proclaimed

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me "it's all down to this one though. He was the one who made my dreams come true"

I smiled up at Danny who was already looking at me, an unreadable look on his face…

"Andrea, darling" her Mum called as she stood next to us, grabbing her hand and pulling her away to talk to various other friends and family members

"So" Danny stated, turning to face me, our bodies in close proximity

"So what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"How are you gonna congratulate me?" he asked, and I could've sworn he'd stepped closer to me

"Shouldn't I be congratulating Andrea? She's the one who won. But if you insist, I can make your dreams come true?" I suggested, closing the gap between us

I smirked and took a sip of my drink, seeing Danny swallow as I ran my finger down his chest, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt… "So, Mr. O'Donoghue, what do you say?"

I watched him as he glanced around and moved closer to me, and I had to wonder what he was doing. I stifled a moan as his lips pressed against the skin of my neck. "Yes" I heard say, his lips vibrating on the skin before he quickly pulled away "shall we get out of here?"

Danny took my glass from my hand and took it in his, leading me out of the VIP area and out of the club, the cool night air hitting us both…

"Your hotel or mine?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, thankful for there being no paparazzi outside

"Yours" he replied, and it was my turn to take his hand as I led him down the street, my hotel only being a five minute walk away

DANNY'S POV:

As soon as we reached the privacy of Jessie's hotel room, her lips were on mine and her hands were pushing my jacket to the floor. My back was pressed against the door and I felt her pull me by the lapels of my shirt even closer to her, both of us stumbling backwards, falling onto the bed minutes later. Now was my turn to be in control. Flipping us over so I was on top, I pulled my lips away from hers, her hands entwining in my hair, pulling gently at the ends as I trailed my lips down to her neck, sucking softly on the skin just below her ear. Her moans were only spurring me on further, and as my lips continued their journey down her body, I ground my crotch against hers, smiling against her skin as I felt her hips buck against mine, trying to relieve some of the friction…

The first item of clothing to go was Jessie's top, my eyes travelling over her now exposed chest. I looked up at her and she was blushing. Running a finger down her cheek, I kissed her lips softly before continuing, kissing down to the top of her breasts. I felt her reach behind her back and pull off the offending item, dropping it to the floor. Moans started to fall from her lips as I kissed her left breast, and then her right before sucking it into my mouth, running my tongue around the nub…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny was driving me crazy and he knew it. Trying to relieve some of the friction I continued to buck my hips against his, smiling to myself as I felt his hardened length against my hip. Deciding to play him at his own game of teasing, I brought my hands down between us, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, dipping my hand inside, stroking him through the thin material. I smiled as he groaned against my chest, his ministrations stopping…

DANNY'S POV:

Pulling Jessie's hands away from my trousers, I pinned them back against the pillow either side of her head, kissing her fiercely, purposely letting my crotch ground against hers until I heard her whimpers. Pulling away from her mouth I continued downwards, lavishing attention on her stomach, unbuttoning the trousers she'd been wearing, pulling them down and off her legs. Deciding to tease her some more I kissed my way back up her leg before kissing my way back down her other leg and repeating the action, missing where I knew she wanted me every time. Again I ground my crotch against hers, capturing her moans with my lips as I pressed them to hers again…

JESSIE'S POV:

I shivered involuntarily as Danny pulled my panties off my legs, pressing his lips against my now bare mound as he moved back to me. I felt his hands lift my legs up to drape over his shoulders as I entwined my hands in his hair, keeping him in place. He stopped his movements but didn't move away and I whimpered before lifting my head to see what he was doing, my head tipping back into the pillow beneath me as he ran his tongue up my centre…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was fast approaching her first orgasm of the night, her hands pulling at my hair as I continued my work against her mound. I felt her legs tense on my shoulders and a relieved moan escape her lips as she fell over the edge, my mouth continuing what it was doing as she came down…

JESSIE'S POV:

Tasting myself on Danny was somewhat of a turn on – I needed him and quickly. Pulling his shirt from his body, I leant forward, pressing my lips against the skin of his chest, working my way downwards, his stomach muscles rippling under my touch. Smiling against his skin, I reached his jeans, pushing them down as far as they would go along with his boxers, Danny doing the rest of the work, both of us now naked for the first time in front of each other…

"Do we need, y'know?" he asked as I looked up at him and into his eyes

I shook my head, signalling no. That was the moment the atmosphere in the room changed and things became significantly more intimate. Laying me back down, Danny positioned himself above me, pushing himself in inch-by-inch, my mouth forming an o shape as I adjusted to his size. Staying still inside me as we became accustomed to each other, I wrapped my legs around his waist, spurring him to start moving. He quickly got the message and started to move slowly, his hands moving my legs further up his waist, the angle changing and deepening. I moaned softly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of me, his lips forming into a smile against mine as he heard it. Digging my heels into his lower back, I spurred him faster, my pleasure increasing as I neared my second high of the night. Pulling apart from his lips, my orgasm shot through me, my head burying into the pillow next me, stifling my moans…

DANNY'S POV:

Watching Jessie hit her high was my undoing and I came apart inside of her. After a few moments rest, I pulled out of her and rolled to lay next to her, both of us turning to each other in unison…

"Well that was something" I chuckled lightly, easing myself up to rest my weight on my arm

Jessie smiled at me and my eyes ran over her naked frame. Running my hand from her neck downwards, I stopped at her mound, cupping it before running my thumb over her clit lazily, her hand holding onto my wrist. Smiling at her, she reciprocated it, easing herself towards me so she could rest her forehead against my shoulder. Continuing to rub my thumb over her clit, I pushed a finger inside her, and then another one, working them in time with my thumb's movements, smiling to myself as it didn't take long for her third orgasm of the night to hit…


	2. Chapter 2

JESSIE'S POV:

I awoke early the next morning freezing cold, Danny's arm loosely draped around my waist. Somewhere between finishing what had happened between us both and falling asleep, we'd managed to dress, me changing into a t-shirt and short pyjama set, regretting the choice of shorts as goosebumps started to appear on my skin…

"What're you doing?" Danny's sleep addled voice asked as I moved from next to him

"Putting some trousers on. I'm freezing" I informed him, moving around my hotel room

"I could think of something we could do to warm you up" he replied, his hands gripping my waist, pulling me back to him onto the bed

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea, do you?" I questioned, pulling away again

"Are you serious? After what happened between us not 12 hours ago?" he asked

"It was a mistake, Danny" I sighed, pulling the trousers I'd finally found onto my body

"The first time, yeah, maybe. Definitely not the second or third" he replied "you wanted what happened as much as I did, Jess. Don't deny it"

"I'm not denying it" I explained "I'm just saying I regret it now. What if it gets out? Do you not care?"

"No, not really" he admitted honestly "it's not gonna harm our reputations. If anything, people will be happy"

"I certainly won't be telling anyone. Who will you be telling?" I inquired

"Jess, it's too early to be having this conversation" he sighed "we had a lot to drink last night and I just wanna sleep this hangover off. Are you coming back to bed or what?"

"I don't think so" I informed him "I'll sleep in the living room"

"How is that fair?!" he questioned, following me out of the bedroom as I left "you take the bed, I'll have the sofa. Jess, why do you regret what happened?"

"We're two grown adults, Danny. Yes we were drunk, stupidly so, but it shouldn't have happened" I sighed, side-stepping him as he moved closer to me

"You know it's been building for weeks. Everyone's picked up on our chemistry, Jess. You only need to open Twitter and people are talking about it" he replied

"I don't care" I admitted "last night was a mistake. Simple. I'm off back to bed"

"Jess, don't" he begged, taking a hold of my hand, an electric current shooting through me "okay, tell me you didn't feel that?"

I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips, Danny's hand still locked in mine, bringing me closer to him. I shut my eyes as he moved some hair out of my face, his free hand cupping my cheek…

"You can try and deny this all you want but the truth's the truth. You want me, just as much as I want you" he whispered, his forehead now pressing against mine "don't you?"

I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, gasping as Danny immediately started to reciprocate the kiss, my back hitting the wall in record speed, a groan escaping my lips as Danny purposely ground his crotch against mine again, pulling me up and off my feet, my legs locking around his waist as he carried us into the bedroom once again…

DANNY'S POV:

I was the first to wake later that morning, easing myself away from Jessie so I could shower before having to be on the road for the Isle of Wight Festival that afternoon…

"So what do we do now then?" Jessie's voice asked, startling me as I walked back into the room

"I know last night I was a bit forceful and I'm sorry but I'm willing to go with whatever you want to. If you want to forget this ever happened I'm more than happy to" I informed her

I watched her for a minute, her lips pressing together before looking up at me again… "I think that'd be for the best, what with our schedules and everything. Neither of us has time to start something"

"Exactly. I'll go and get dressed and then I'll be out of your hair" I replied, smiling weakly

Nodding, I disappeared into the bathroom with my clothes, returning a few minutes later…

"Danny, just so you know, last night, most fun I've had in a while" she admitted, and I couldn't help but think how sexy she looked as she lay wrapped up in the sheets, a small smile on her face

"And for me too" I mirrored, moving to the bed and kissing her cheek softly "I'll see you around, Jess"

"See you" she replied

**So can Jessie and Danny really just forget about their night of passion and put it behind them like it never happened? Don't count on it. You'll be happy to know Jessie's best friend, the lovely Gemma, will be back next chapter too! Lots coming so I hope you're enjoying reading… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I know you all love her, let's say hello to Gemma again, shall we?**

"Ugh, I hate him, Gem, I actually hate him" I proclaimed as I stomped around my kitchen that afternoon

"Why? Because he's got under your skin and inside your head?" she questioned

"Exactly" I replied "last night/this morning shouldn't have happened"

"But it did, Jess, and you can't turn back time" she stated "you've just gotta move on"

"How can I though? He's in here" I informed her, motioning to my head "and he knows it"

DANNY'S POV:

"It's crazy, right?" I sighed as I filled Mark in on the whole Jessie/me situation

"Mate, you're Danny O'Donoghue. Since when did you let girls get under your skin?" he asked "play the field while you still can. Why don't we go out tonight after we've heard the chart? We might have some celebrating to do"

I nodded and drained my coffee, throwing the cup in the bin next to me…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Millionaires is number one, Jess" Gemma informed me as we listened to the UK Top 40

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Are you not gonna text Danny and congratulate him?" she inquired

"Has he ever text me saying congratulations about being number one? No" I informed her

"Jess, just do it" she stated "it'll break the ice. It doesn't have to be a full-blown conversation. Just a "Hey, heard you got to number one. Congratulations. See you soon, Jessie, and a kiss"

"If you're that bothered, you do it" I proclaimed, handing her my phone

Later that evening when Gemma had gone home I scrolled through my phone, looking for the message she'd sent to Danny. Opening it, I read it and sighed…

"_Hi Danny, this is Gemma, Jessie's awesome best friend. We just wanted to congratulate you and the guys on getting to number one. We love the song x"_

As I was about to lock my keypad my phone vibrated in my hand, signalling I had a message. Glancing down at the screen I saw it was from Danny. Inhaling and exhaling, I opened it...

"_Oh hey, she mentions you quite a lot. Thanks, we're thrilled! Heading out for drinks, don't suppose you both wanna join us do you? x"_

Swallowing I clicked reply…

"_Hi Dan, it's Jess. Gemma's gone home as she has work and I've got some stuff to do ready for tomorrow. Thanks for the invite though. Have a good night and see you soon x"_

Instead of setting my phone down on the coffee table in front of me I held it in my hand, jumping when it vibrated in my palm…

"_Hi, awe, no worries. Yeah, I'll probably see you at Chester Rocks next week. Thanks again x"_

Shit, I'd completely forgot The Script were performing too. Sighing, I locked my keypad and fell back into the cushions of my sofa, sleep taking over…

DANNY'S POV:

"Can I buy Mr. Number One a drink?" a blonde girl asked as I stood at the bar of the club

"No, you're okay, thanks" I replied, smiling warmly at her as I handed the barman my money. As I was about to walk away I remembered what Mark had said about playing the field "but I could buy you one though? What're you drinking?"

"Vodka and coke please" she informed me, smiling as I ushered the barman back to me

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" I asked as she took a sip of her drink

"I'm not here alone. I'm with some mates but they're dancing" she replied

"Sorry, how rude of me, I haven't even asked your name" I stated, shaking my head

"I'm Lindsey" she introduced herself, shaking my outstretched hand

"Nice to meet you, Lindsey" I greeted her

As the night progressed Lindsey and I continued to drink more and more, both of us stumbling out of the club at 3:00am, the paparazzi taking pictures, both of us ignoring them as we climbed into the back of a taxi and headed to my place…

**Ot-oh, silly Danny! What's gonna happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

DANNY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to my phone vibrating. My head was pounding. Reaching onto my bedside table I unlocked my keypad, seeing a text from Jessie…

"_Just seen the front page of the newspaper. Real classy, Danny" _

Confused, I climbed out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, the radio blaring out one of Jessie's songs and my heart sank. I saw the blonde I'd slept with the night before, draped in one of my t-shirts cooking us breakfast…

"Morning, handsome. Bacon and eggs do you?" she questioned, turning to face me

"Just a coffee for me thanks" I replied, smiling "listen, um, about last night"

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" she asked "I was thinking, how about you take me out tonight? Show the paparazzi we're not just a one-time thing"

"But that's the thing, it was" I admitted "I'm sorry, I don't wanna hurt you or upset you but it is. I'm really into someone else and last night was a drunken mistake. It shouldn't have happened"

"You know what? Stuff your breakfast and stuff you. I'm outta here" she proclaimed

"Wait" I sighed

"I will if you can remember my name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I stayed silent for a minute and she stomped off through to the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her a few minutes later as she left the house. Sighing, I put my head into my hands, how had things got so complicated?

JESSIE'S POV:

"You sent him that? Jessie, you don't own him" Gemma proclaimed

"But have you seen the front page, Gem? He's all over her" I sighed

"Sounds like someone's jealous" she stated, a smirk on her face

"I'm not. I just" I replied "oh I don't know"

"Jess, you can't have it both ways, babe. You said your night together was a mistake yet you're pissed when he hooks up with a groupie. Hang on a sec, that's not. Oh my God, it is" she proclaimed, staring at the newspaper

"Gem, care to tell me what you're on about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's Lindsey Palmer, from college. Look" she stated, turning the newspaper in my direction

"Even more classy" I sighed, running my hand through my hair

"You know, I bet she knew exactly what she was doing. She's always been jealous of you" Gemma admitted

"Well she's more than welcome to him. It's time to focus on me and my career" I informed her

"You sure about that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, signalling yes…

DANNY'S POV:

"Danny, you're an idiot, you know that?" Kerry, my manager's receptionist asked

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"Danny, I think we need a chat, don't you? Michael questioned as he entered the office

I nodded and followed him into the office, Kerry shooting me a sympathetic smile as I shut the door behind me…

"You wanna know what I've been doing all morning?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow "I'll tell you shall I? Damage control. What the hell were you thinking, Danny?"

"I wasn't. I was drunk and it was a mistake. Is a guy in the public eye not allowed to make a mistake?" I questioned

"Not one who's got a single and album release coming up. You know what I've been hearing? That she's thinking of selling her story. My night of passion with The Script front man, how do you think that'll sound?" he asked

"I'm sorry, Michael, okay? I wasn't thinking straight" I sighed "that's all I can say"

JESSIE'S POV:

"I was surprised to be contacted by you, Gemma, I must admit" Lindsey admitted as she walked over to the table she and I had acquired at Costa Coffee "what can I do for you both?"

"We've seen the newspaper" I informed her "about you sleeping with Danny. What happened?"

"I think that'd be pretty obvious" she replied "but I don't know why I bothered. The sex wasn't very good and he's into someone else"

Gemma and I exchanged a look and I licked my suddenly dry lips… "Did he say who?"

"Nope, but I'm suspecting it's another one of his floozies" she stated "he has plenty"

"Lindsey, you don't know him like I do" I informed her "he's really not as bad as the papers and magazines make out. He's actually really sweet and caring"

"You like him, don't you?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned "no, course I don't"

"You're such a bad liar" she chuckled

**So Lindsey has realised Jessie has feelings for Danny – will she still sell her story to the papers? Yes is the answer to that! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how bad is it?" I asked Gemma as she read the newspaper that Lindsey had sold her story to

"You're not mentioned so that's a plus, I guess. She does say he's an expert lover though. That he knew exactly where to kiss and touch her to set her body on fire" she informed me

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair… "Danny's gonna be devastated about this"

"What are you doing?" she questioned as I picked up my phone

"I'm gonna text him, just to see if he's okay" I replied

"Jess" she sighed "you're just confusing the poor guy. You text him yesterday saying it was classy and now Lindsey's story has been printed you're gonna text him asking if he's okay?"

"I care about him, Gem. I can't help it" I admitted

"I know you do, but you need to leave it until you've got your head sorted" she replied

I sighed and set my phone down on the table again – she, as always, was right…

DANNY'S POV:

"How bad is it?" I asked Glen and Mark as they read the paper

"On a scale of one to ten?" Glen questioned

I nodded, pursing my lips together nervously…

"I'd say 9" he informed me "she says you knew exactly where to kiss and touch to get her body on fire"

"Fuck sake" I proclaimed, throwing my empty coffee cup at the studio wall "why the fuck did I do that?"

"Mate, you can't take it back now" Mark stated "I think we just need to get on with recording and you need to forget about it"

JESSIE'S POV:

"Who was that?" Gemma asked as I walked back into the room

"My management" I informed her "series 3 filming starts in a week's time"

"Are you gonna be okay? Do you think you'll have your heard sorted?" she inquired

"I can but hope" I sighed, placing my phone down on the side again

A week later and I woke at 8am. It was the first day of series 3 filming and my head was still a mess. I still didn't know how I felt about Danny. How was I gonna play today and the rest of the week?

Arriving at the studios later that morning I walked into the studio, hearing Danny's laugh as soon as I walked in. Sighing, I continued to my chair, swallowing as I heard what he was talking about…

"Yeah, mate. It was just what I needed" he chuckled "pretty amazing too if I do say so"

DANNY'S POV:

"_Yeah, mate. It was just what I needed. Pretty amazing too if I do say so"_

I saw Jessie glance at me and I swear I saw tears in her eyes as she walked past me. Sighing, I watched her as she made her way to her seat and dumped her things, continuing out of the other side of the studio…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Gem, I don't think I can do this" I proclaimed as I arrived in my dressing room

"Jess, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly "why're you crying? What's he done?"

"He was talking about Lindsey. He said it was amazing and just what I needed" I informed her

"Oh, babe. Look, just ignore him, okay" she stated "you'll be fine, I promise"

After chatting to Gemma I felt much better. After having my make-up done I made my way back into the studios as I was called, walking past Danny's chair, his hand on my wrist stopping me…

"I didn't mean for you to hear that" he admitted as I turned to face him

"It's fine, honestly" I replied, smiling "can I go now? We need to get on"

He nodded and dropped my wrist, letting me go to my seat, the auditions beginning…

DANNY'S POV:

"I think you and I could make sweet music together" I informed one of the acts, glancing at Jessie who was looking at me too, her head turning away as I glanced at her

JESSIE'S POV:

I knew Danny was trying to make me jealous and it was working. Leaving the studio during our break, I walked into my dressing room, just about to shut the door when Rosie, one of the producers stopped me shutting my door…

"Jessie, can we talk?" she asked

I nodded and let her into my dressing room, shutting the door behind me…

"What's going on between you and Danny? Normally we have banter and flirting but all we've got is weird looks and tension. We need it sorting" she informed me

I sighed and swallowed, nodding my head… "I'll sort it"

"Make sure you do. It's what brings the ratings in, Jessie" she replied "back onto set in fifteen, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she left the room, my head falling into my hands…

**What's Jessie going to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

"I may as well just strip naked and dance around the living room" Gemma sighed as we sat on my sofa that evening, me in a trance as to what to do over the whole Danny situation

"Sorry, what?" I questioned, being snapped out of it by her last comment

"And finally, I have your attention. Where is that pretty little head of yours?" she asked

"I don't know what to do, Gem" I admitted "Rosie, one of The Voice producers came to my dressing room today and said I needed to sort things with Danny because we're meant to flirt and have banter. We're just awkward and can barely look at each other. What do I do?"

"You do as this Rosie says and you go and sort it out" she replied "it's obvious, you idiot"

"But what if he turns me away? What if the things I've said have hurt him?" I questioned

"Jess, you told me what he did before the first set of auditions started, he still feels something" she stated

"Yeah, but then I told you what he did during the auditions" I sighed "that hurt me, Gem"

"I know it did, babe, but he was doing it to make you jealous. Anyone can see that" she assured me

"So I go over to his and then what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"You go and see him and you talk. And then maybe you'll both slip between the sheets again and have another wild night of passion. Who knows?!" she questioned, smirking at me

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her immaturity… "Okay, you're in charge whilst I'm gone"

"Text me everything, even the kinky stuff" she proclaimed as I made my way to the door

Grabbing a towel from the kitchen I threw it at her, her ducking so it fell to the floor and I left the apartment and my apartment building, climbing in my car and making my way to Danny's…

DANNY'S POV:

I'd just finished getting dressed after having a shower when the doorbell rang. Continuing to towel dry my hair I made my way to the door, opening it to Jessie stood there…

"What can I do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Can I come in?" she asked, pursing her lips together "I think we need to talk"

"Yeah, come in" I replied "what do we need to talk about?"

"You know full well, Danny" she sighed as I guided her through to the living room

"About us? You said that was a mistake, Jess. Why are we dragging it up again?" I inquired

"We're not. The producers are" she admitted "Rosie came to see me today, she said the cameras are picking up the weird vibes between us too"

"Well I'm more than happy to be just friends, Jess, but you're not. What was that text all about the other day?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What text?" she asked, confusion spreading across her face

"The "just seen the front page of the newspaper. Classy, Danny" one. That hurt, Jess" I admitted

"I was angry" she informed me

"Why? There was nothing between us. You had no right" I sighed

"Danny, you and me had slept together two weeks previous and you were hooking up with someone else. Excuse me for being a little pissed" she proclaimed

"But why, Jessie? Our thing was a mistake. You said that and we agreed" I replied

"Is it not as plain as day? Have you not even clicked, not after seeing my reaction to you talking about it today? Do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. She tapped her foot impatiently a couple of times and I smirked, knowing me not responding was driving her crazy, but I wasn't ready for what she did next – before I could even comprehend it, her lips were on mine, her arms winding around my neck as her tongue slid itself into my mouth. Finally I came to my senses and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her further into me so she was standing between my legs…

"Do you get it now?" she questioned breathlessly as we pulled away

**Does Danny get it? I think so…**


	7. Chapter 7

DANNY'S POV:

I came to the next morning, reaching over to the other side of my bed, ready to pull Jessie into me but she wasn't there. Sighing as I turned over to look at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened last night and whether it had all been a dream, I heard music playing in the kitchen. Climbing out of bed, I made my way into the kitchen, smiling widely as I saw Jessie stood at the cooker, making breakfast, clad only in my t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts…

"Holy shit, Danny" she proclaimed "do you have to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry, I was enjoying the view" I chuckled

"Perve" she stated, kissing me softly "are you ready for breakfast?"

I nodded… "What have you made?"

"I've gone a bit crazy" she admitted "we've got bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and beans"

"Perfect" I assured her "listen, about last night"

"It wasn't a mistake before you ask" she informed me "I wouldn't be making breakfast if it was"

I smiled and pulled her into me, kissing her gently before letting her sit down to tuck into her own breakfast…

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" she questioned as we cleaned up the kitchen together

"The guys and I have got some studio time booked this morning, and then it's the next round of blinds" I replied "what about for you?"

"Gem will want all the gossip about last night seeing as though I didn't go home" she admitted, a smile on her face "a meeting with my manager and then the next round of blinds"

"Gem, as in the one who text me congratulating us on "Millionaires" going to number one?" I asked

"That's her" she informed me "she's my best friend and she's crazy nosy"

"You can tell her anything. I'm not shy" I replied "but I had better be going to get organised"

"Yeah, me too" she mirrored, both of us making our way into the bedroom to get sorted

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jessica Ellen Cornish, please tell me you stayed at Danny O'Donoghue's house last night?" Gemma asked as soon as I walked in the door

"I stayed at Danny O'Donoghue's last night" I informed her, chuckling as she squealed and bounded into the room, hugging me tightly "tell me absolutely everything"

"Can I at least get a coffee first?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, coffee, and then you tell me absolutely everything" she replied

"So yeah, anyway I said wasn't it obvious why I was the way I was with him, and asked him if I had to spell it out and he didn't answer me, so I kissed him. And that's that" I informed her

"So after the kiss, then what happened?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, okay, we slept together" I admitted, rolling my eyes as she squealed again

"You dirty cow" she chuckled "so, how was it? Better than the first time?"

"So much" I sighed "it wasn't rushed and because neither of us were drunk, we took our time"

She smiled widely and sighed contentedly at me… "You look so happy, Jess"

"I am" I admitted "I'm happy for the first time in ages, Gem"

"Good" she replied "you deserve it. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I was thinking me and my best friend get pampered by the stylist that's going to be arriving in about half an hour's time?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow as her mouth dropped open

"Seriously?" she inquired

"Seriously" I informed her

She hugged me tightly, both of us falling back into the sofa cushions in a heap…

**So Jessie and Danny are official, and Gemma's their number one shipper. What now?**


	8. Chapter 8

An act had performed in the next round of the blind auditions and Danny, Will and I had turned around and the banter between Danny and I was definitely back as we battled to have the person on our team…

"Did you just say you're close in age? That is desperado" I chuckled, the audience bursting out in laughter too

"All I'm saying is that you seem like the kind of guy who would be more than happy sitting down with a beer and writing some songs and laying down some lyrics, am I right?" Danny asked the act

The act nodded, signalling yes…

"Then you know which team is for you. Team Danny, baby" he proclaimed

I rolled my eyes and smirked… "But alcohol's bad for the voice"

"I drink and you say my voice is gorgeous, Jess" Danny replied

I sighed and smiled at him as he smirked at me… "You've gotta go with your heart at the end of the day. Who do you think can take you the furthest in this competition?"

Eventually the act picked Will, and after a few more auditions, the second round was over…

"Let yourself in why don't you" I chuckled as Danny walked into my dressing room

"I will. So who's place tonight, mine or yours?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yours. Gemma's staying at mine whilst hers is being redecorated and she'll be bombarding you with questions twenty four hours a day" I explained "you don't want that"

"Your carriage awaits then, Madam" he informed me

I smiled and we left my dressing room, making our way out of the studios, having pictures taken with fans before climbing into the car, the driver driving us back to Danny's place…

**Stumped for ideas now… what do you guys want to see?**


End file.
